Pokémon TRI: SP, A prologue to The Shadow of Twilight!
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: David wanted to test out his new skills, so he decided that the Holy Grail was the best place to go. He never thought he'd get wrapped up in a plot too send the world spiraling into chaos.
1. Chapter One: The Holy Grail

**Pokémon TRI: SP, A prologue to The Shadow of Twilight!**

_The world is full of all sorts of strange and wondrous things. One of these are Pokémon. These mysterious creatures have lived side by side with humans for as long as anyone could remember. However, there have been those who have wished to use a Pokémon's power to further their own selfish goals, luckily humans known as Pokémon Masters have appeared time and time again to stop them, keeping the world safe._

_For now…_

**Chapter One: The Holy Grail.**

_Cathedral City is home to the famous Pokémon Master, Zed McLain. It is also the setting for an incident that will bring about a chain of events that result in the unlikely alliance of "evil" and "good"._

_But that's a story for another day…_

The City was bursting with life, but why wouldn't it? It was the middle of the city's annual event, The Holy Grail! The Holy Grail was a Pokémon tournament the city hosted every year, and it was extremely popular for a variety of reasons. The first was what the finalists were awarded, a rare Pokémon egg. The second was that many trainers from all around the world appeared and even a few famous showed their faces from time to time, ones like Lance and Cynthia. The third and final reason was the gem of light, priceless jewels that were said to contain the power of light. Weather anyone believed that crap was debatable, but the jewel itself was gorgeous, so people didn't really care. However, the gem was only sold during the Holy Grail. Making it a rare collectable, because while many just saw it as eye candy it also raised a Psychic/Fairy Pokémon's ability's making them stronger. (Doubled their attack)

This year David was hoping to defeat the Champion of the Holy Grail, the Pokémon Master Zed McLain himself! He had already made it to the semifinals and was getting pumped! This was probably the easiest tournament he'd ever been in. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. Walking down the hall, David also noticed a few posters, most were advertising products that were useful to many trainers, but one caught his eye.

"The Pokémon league? They still host that?" the teen thought, when was the last time he participated in one of those… two, three years ago? He couldn't remember.

He had made it past the preliminaries only to be easily defeated by some no name trainer from a town called Pallet, what a stupid name did they sell pallets there? He had become a laughing stock back home afterwards. As a result he had invested all his time and effort in training, only deciding to come here because powerful trainers liked to show themselves, but he had yet to see any. The only one he had seen was Zed, but he didn't count because this was his hometown. Now that he thought about it, didn't he come with someone?

Suddenly a pair of soft feminine arms embraced him, that's right he brought her along.

"Why so glum David?" the girl asked tilting her head and crossing her arms "you don't seem to be having any problems battling other trainers, so one would think you'd be happy?" she asked, still clinging to him

"My aren't you clingy"

"Touchy, but back to the subject" she said, letting him go and crossing her arms, the pair was still in the halls of the Pokémon center, The Holy Grail having entered an intermission after David's match (which had been last) sighing the girl assumed she wouldn't get an answer and reached for her pocket, pulling out a black box and tossing it to her companion.

"What's this?" he asked, shaking it a little

"A gift obviously" she replied

"Obviously…" he muttered as he opened it, the box contained a Gem of Light much to David's surprise

"I thought you didn't believe in superstition?" David asked, the girl just shook her head

"I don't, but the rumors about it boosting the power of psychic type Pokémon appear to be true" she replied "take it as a thank you for bringing me here," David just gave her a blank look before signing, she had already entered her own little world "I mean Cathedral City is home to all sorts of beautiful Pokémon, Ball Capsule's, and Pokéballs!" she said as if he were listening.

"You," David muttered "are like a little kid at a candy store…"

But the girl either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him, because she kept talking.

After a while the trio decided to grab lunch and exited the Pokémon center, making their way over to the nearest vendor. David didn't really like eating things made by others, he had gotten used to making his own food. Having spent years in the wilderness would do that to a person, food just didn't taste the same unless it was hunted.

Well, in his opinion anyway…

After his loss at the league he had gone to the Johto region and trained in the infamous Mt, Silver. After a while of battling and eating whatever they could find, he and his Pokémon found a trainer near the mountains peak. They had spoken for a while and even battled once. During that battle, David realized what he'd been missing,

Experience…

He'd been arrogant. He lost because he believed he was the strongest. The trainer proved his point when he defeated all of David's Pokémon using a Pikachu. Even Rockhandler (his Golem) didn't stand a chance. He had taken the boy's advice to heart and afterward, saw fit to start over from scratch. That meant new training methods, new strategies, and a new environment.

Three years later found him here, back at his home region. He had returned home after getting a little to homesick, and was about to head out once again, till his parents nagged him to stay a while longer. Then he heard about the Holy Grail and couldn't resist the challenge.

One thing led to another and Cassandra ended up tagging along for the ride. So far they were both in the semifinals. But judging from the competitors, that wasn't likely to last.

"We should be heading back," David muttered as he finished his burger, Cassandra whined about it still being too early and David just told her not to eat with her mouth full.


	2. Chapter Two: Calm Before The Storm…

**Chapter Two: Calm Before The Storm…**

The semifinals had been a bust. Cassandra had ended up losing in the first round and he didn't do any better. While he still made it to the second round of the semi-finals, he was almost positive he wouldn't be able to continue. Especially sense most of his team was currently incapacitated.

"Well I guess you've made it as far as you can," Cassandra said from behind, giving him a grin continued "don't you have any spares?"

"I do, but there not really 'mentally prepared' for tournament battles…" David replied "ah well, I may as well switch out a few, they deserve a break anyway," and with that our heroes headed to the Pokémon center. It wasn't really a far walk, there were a few centers stationed around the tournament grounds. It was a pretty big event after all.

David checked his Pokéballs again, trying to decide who to switch out, in the end he decided his three mains deserved a break and he would switch them in favor of training the newer members of his team. Logging in to the PC network, he was finally connected with his 'favorite' professor, Professor Lori.

"yo David, long time no see, you haven't called me through this line for a while," the drunk said as David nodded

"ya, I need a you to send me some of my newer Pokémon, I'm sending the ones I'm switching out with now" David said as he placed the Pokéballs on the transporter, this transporter seemed to be a little different from the rest, for it utilized crisscross transportation. Meaning: it transported his Pokéball first then sent the others. It wasn't as fast but it was safer for the Pokémon.

"Not even a please, dam brat, alright I'll send you this guy I don't like first. Try to teach it to get along," she replied as the teleportation system did its magic, replacing his worn out Ultraball with a slightly new Diveball.

"this guy," David muttered before sighing "so it's still acting out again, ah well, next send me that Pidgot please" he asked as his Pokéball vanished, however as soon as it left the centers power went out, cutting off his communication with the Professor.

He stared at the black screen for a couple of seconds before panic started settling in, what happened? Had his Pokémon made it there safely? What was he supposed to do now that he was one Pokémon short? All these questions and almost no answers David was about to visible panic, until an announcement broke him out of is thoughts

"sorry for any incontinence, but I would like you all to please be sure to pack your belongings and leave the center while we attempt to repair whatever problem we are having, thank you" the nurse announced, after much complaining and grunting the occupants complied.

"Well that sucks," David muttered as he picked up his remaining Pokéball, the one that didn't manage to get transferred, and clipped it on his belt. Well he may as well find a place to stay. Hopefully the tournament wouldn't be delayed because of this. But he ended up jinxing his luck.

Around half an hour after the incident, the tournament was canceled, much to the participant's frustrations. And almost everyone went their own way. However, David had ended up staying behind. Giving Cassandra some excuse about him wanting to challenge the gym in the next town sense he didn't want the trip to go to waste and that he'd go home afterword. In reality, he didn't have enough money for the ride back. So he planned on walking back on his own.

He was an adventurer after all…

After he saw Cassandra off he headed for the nearest park and promptly released his partners from there cylinder confines. After the light died down six Pokémon appeared. All of them were different shapes and sizes but one stood out, it was the Golem known as Rockhandler, who's very presence showed his vast superiority over the rest of his comrades.

"Looks like you're sticking with us for a bit longer because of the power outage. Sorry about that Rockhandler." David said as the Golem sneered. It wanted a break dammit! Deciding it earned it, the rock Pokémon proceeded to do whatever it felt like doing and just rolled around the field. David sighed but left it alone none the less, turning to the others he inspected them.

The first was a small Clefairy, if one were to have asked how he hadended up with a fairy Pokémon, he wouldn't be able to give them a straight answer, but he could tell them the beautiful tale full of adventure which resulted in him obtaining such a girly Pokémon!

However, the reality was that it just happened to get in the way of a different catch. That still didn't stop him from training it though. He wasn't going to waste an Ultraball after all. But never the less Fables metronome was useful.

The next Pokémon was a Phanpy, which seemed to be enjoying some of the park grass at the moment, it was always a slow one… all Beavers had going for him was his speed and he hoped to try and fix that, eventually.

His forth Pokémon was an Elekid named Tom, this Pokémon was pretty much a child, having just recently hatched, and was just lying on the grass trying to eat a butterfly.

His fifth and final Pokémon was a Bulbasuar named Cube, and it was obviously his starter, the little Pokémon refused to evolve so David decided not to pressure it. Besides there were other things Pokémon could do besides battle, and Cubes vine whip was extremely useful!

Looking at his 'team' David sighed, even if he wanted to challenging a gym with these guys would be stupid, Rockhandler would be too focused on showing off and Cube was a grass type, and everyone knew how hard it was to battle using grass types…

Sighing David decided just to let his Pokémon do whatever they wanted and sat at a nearby bench, Cube joined him and they watched the 'team' do whatever they wanted.

But, like in the movies, it was always calm before the storm…


End file.
